


Service

by thriftysteps



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: People keep asking Bdubs why he sleeps as soon as the sun begins to set. His response is always the same:"I provide a service to the hermits."But that's not the whole truth.
Relationships: Bdoubleo100 & Ethoslab
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this from my Tumblr with some slight changes.

“I provide a service to the hermits, y’see. Night time is full of monsters! And it’s scary and dangerous. But by sleeping! We can skip the night and the monsters!” Bdubs said aloud to no one in particular. He knew no one as around, but sometimes thoughts had to be spoken.

He wanted to convince himself and everyone around him that he slept for the sake of everyone. In all actuality, his habit of sleeping at the slightest hint of night began after a conversation he had with Etho.

* * *

One night, long ago, Bdubs had been traversing a jungle by night in search of a cacao when he stumbled upon a temple. It was spammed with torches and even had a jungle door at the entrance.

He had entered the building and found Etho sprawled on the floor of the basement, surrounded by torches. His eyes were open and glazed over, he was staring at the ceiling and seeing nothing in particular.

“Etho? Hey, what are you doing?” Bdubs asked, quietly, not wanting to startle the man.

Etho’s eyes slid to the direction of Bdubs’ voice and the builder could see the fog slowly clear away from Etho’s gaze as he blinked back into awareness.

“Bdubs. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I could ask you the same.” Bdubs stepped closer to the other man.

“I’m just chillin. Y’know. Thinking.” Etho said, sitting up and leaning back on one hand. Bdubs took this as an invitation to sit next to Etho on the floor.

“About?”

“Nothing in particular.” Etho said, looking toward the ceiling again and closing his eyes. “What are you here for?”

“I was just in the area when I found this place.” Bdubs said. He took a closer look at Etho, noticing the bags under his eyes and the sheen of sweat coating his temple.

Etho hummed.

“Are you okay, Etho? You’re looking a little worse for wear, if I’m being honest.”

Etho opened his eyes again and leant forward, crossing his legs so that he could stare at his hands in his lap.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Well, yeah, you need a bed for that, Dummy.”

Etho pulled a bed out of his inventory and placed it on the floor after clearing away some torches.

“I haven’t been able to sleep for a while, Bdubs.”

Concern flooded Bdubs’ face as he tried putting the pieces together.

“How long is a while?”

“Since we came to this world.”

Bdubs scooted closer to his friend, and put his hand on Etho’s back, rubbing up and down his spine to soothe the unrest in his friend.

“Is there a reason why?"

Etho pulled his legs in to hug them and rest his head on his knees.

“Insomnia, I think.”

Bdubs hummed.

“I’m scared. Of the monsters. The dark. I can’t sleep, I can’t calm down when it’s dark.”

“Okay,” Bdubs said softly, “I can fix that.”

Bdubs slept in the bed Etho had placed, bringing in the new day.

* * *

“I provide a service to the hermits, y'see.” Bdubs said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Etho is definitely out of character here,,,, but I still like how this turned out
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it <3


End file.
